The New
by xXNightwaterXx
Summary: Thaila Jackson is the daughter of Percy and Annabeth. She discovers that she isn't as normal as she hoped and that she has all the powers of an Athenan demigod as well as one of Posidens.She also learns the true meaning of her dreams, and future.


Hey its Sabrina. This is my first story that I wrote for fanfiction(but the second that I posted) but its really good. I know that its long, but try to read it all. Thanx.

-Sabrina

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

Chapter one: I accidentally killed my teachers BFF

I thought my last day in the sixth grade would be normal. Boy was I wrong. My last class was gym and we had a substitute. I was dying to get out of there, so I was hanging in the back during dodge ball. I really didn't care about the game I just wanted to go. I guess the substitute, Mrs. Dodd, had seen me avoiding the activity because she came over to me.

"May I have a word with you young lady?"She asked. Her hair was pulled back in a really tight bun and she wore a wrinkled red velvet dress. I found it kind of weird that a gym teacher would wear something like that, but I kept my mouth shut. I had a bad habit of saying my thoughts out load and well…. not everyone appreciates honesty.

"Yes ma'ma" I answered. We left the gym and went past a hallway I had never seen before. It was darker than I expected. _Maybe the lights are out? _I thought. We kept going. I stared at Mrs. Dodd questioningly, and I realized that I had a hard time looking at her face.

We came to a large wooden door. I thought it was strange because none of the other doors in the school looked like it and this was the only door in the hallway. I glanced back down the hall and wondered _why had she taken me so far away? Why had I never seen this hallway before?_ My parents had taught me to be extra paranoid, but Mrs. Dodd was a teacher. What could I do? Run away and scream? There was no other option so I followed her through the door.

The room was pitch black.

"Mrs. Dodd?" I called. I was surprised by the eco. I heard something move in the distance. This wasn't normal. I ran for the door, but it slammed shut. I heard the turn of a key.

Just then a fire roared to life in the center of the room. It rose at least ten feet tall and flickered with color and life. In the new light I could see that the rooms ceiling towered several feet over me and that the floor spread out for many yards. The walls caved in to give the room almost a dome shape to it, and everything appeared to be made of black marble.

A girl about my age sat next to the fire tending the flames. She wore an old fashion brown dress and gave me a weak smile.

"What the…" I asked. I had no Idea what was going on and I couldn't leave.

"Did you really think you could hide from us forever Thalia Jackson?" Asked Mrs. Dodd. Her voice sounded different now. It was hasher, like a blade scraping against a rock.

"Hid what?" I asked. If I could just buy some time there had to be a way out of here. Then I thought about what she had said. "You said 'us'"

I swear I could feel her smile.

Two torches light on the furthest wall, and I could now see three black marble trowns occupied by women in red velvet dresses and floppy hats. They hid their faces but I knew the one in the middle was Mrs. Dodd.

"What is all this?" I asked. "Why did you bring me here?" The woman to Mrs. Dodd's right looked at her leader.

"The girl's father never told her anything?" She whispered questioningly.

"Is he so ignorant as to put a power as great as she out for the taking without training, weaponry, or so much as a warning?" asked the one on the left. I didn't understand half of what they were saying but I didn't care. I just had to find a way out. My mom had taught me how to look for exit plans and get out of bad situations, but there were no windows, no staircases, no elevators, and no cliffs. I didn't know what to do.

"It doesn't matter." This time it was Mrs. Dodd speaking. "She will be are's."

Suddenly there fingers grew into talons, and there arms changed into bat-like wings. They reviled their faces to show bird-like fetchers and beady read eyes. Their teeth grew to long gray fangs, and there skin seemed to almost melt off of them. An earth shattering hiss spilled out of them, and I found myself to be the target of three hungry monsters.

They lunged at me.

Then one who had been sitting to the left of Mrs. Dodd attacked first. She lunged for my throat but I rolled out of the way. She crashed into the wall behind me. Then the one from the right shot after me. My back was against a wall, and the only thing in the other direction was the door. There was no way I could dodge her blow so I did the only thing I could do. I attack her.

She was flying above me, so I jumped up and grabbed her by the throat. She was surprised by the attack but quickly recoiled. I struggled to avoid her fangs and talons, but I somehow managed to get a tight grip on her neck. She fought me, but I suppressed her. I pulled as tight as I could. She disigrated into a pile of dust.

"Sister!" the one on the left shouted.

"You shall pay for this." said Mrs. Dodd

They both dived toward me, there fangs long and gray ready to attack. I could handle one at a time but both together I was uncertain of. I needed a weapon. I looked around desperately. _Anything!_ I pleaded. I saw the torches lineing the walls and thought of something. I grabbed one and lunged.

I held the hilt of the torch. When the monsters were within arm's reach, I took it and bashed one in the side. She fell on Mrs. Dodd and they both crumbled to the floor. I prayed that they would desiagrat, but just as quickly as I had struck them, they picked themselves up and lunged a second time.

I had no time to strike. They attacked with amazing speed, and within seconds I was pinned on the floor. The torch had skidded away from me when Mrs. Dodd attacked, and I realized, weaponless and pinned on the floor by a cycotic beast, I had no more options. I did the most logical thing a person in my situation could do.

I screamed.

It was a powerful scream. Not the oh- my- gods-I'm-going-to-die kind of scream, but the get-the-Hades-off-me-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you kind.

The world rumbled under my cry. The louder I yelled, the more the earth shock. Cracks and holes began to appear in the ceiling. Carnage fell everywhere and more and more was coming. I kept screaming. I felt a pull in my gut. I could hear the roar of the ocean in my ear, though I didn't know where it was coming from. The Earth shock more violently than ever. The monsters were losing their balanced and they looked panicked.

"She's too powerful!" yelled the one who had been sitting to Mrs. Dodd's right. Just then a marble stone fell from the ceiling. It would have crushed her had she not flown out of the way.

"We _will _return." said Mrs. Dodd. They flew off tord the ceiling and went through a hole which the earthquake had made.

I stopped screaming and felt the pull in my gut release. The earthquake stopped. I began to feel dizzy, and the last thing I remembered was realizing that those monsters were Furies, and that my whole world was about to change.

* * *

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. The walls were a pale cream color and I was lying in a plaid-patterned bed. I felt naushus and dizzy. I had to squint to see, but I was able to make out two destiqe shapes. I could tell that one figure was my mom. She had curly blond hair, like me, and a deep tan. She wore a storm gray tank-top, which brought out her eyes, and she also wore jeans. The other figure was obviously my dad. He had jet black hair and a stern look on his face. His electric blue eyes, which I had as well, shown with worry.

I also made out the shape of another girl. She wore an old fashion brown dress and a weak smile. I recognized her as the girl who tended the fire back at the Furies layer, but she looked different now. Older. She had to be at least eighteen. What was she doing here?

I tried to speak and move but the rest of me was still asleep. I could only watch and listen.

"Lady Hestia," said my father. He bowed slightly. "Thank you so much for bringing her here." Hestia smiled a warm friendly smile that seemed to make the world better.

"Percy Jackson you need not thank me, but I must warn you. You have made a mistake not telling Thalia your past. With the blood of Poseidon and Athena in her, she will never be safe." Stated Hestia.

Blood of Poseidon and Athena? What was she talking about? I wanted to ask questions, but I began to feel dizzier than before. It didn't matter any way because with that Hestia disappeared into a golden light.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep some time after that because dreams came.

I found myself in the middle of a city, but something was wrong. There were no people around and no noise. I was in the center of a storm. Dark clouds filled the sky and a harsh wind blow around me. Literally _aroundme._

I wore Greek battle armor and held a pen, which confused me. I could see smoke rising in the distance, but the winds that surrounded me made it hard to see father then a mile away even though the ground was flat.

There were six other battle ready kids next to me. A boy to my right, with sandy blond hair and freckles, stared at the horizon with a dangerous expression. He had eyes like I'd never seen before. They were a light yellow color and had a faint glow to them. They caught the dull sunlight and made the world seem brighter. He was dressed in Greek battle gear as well, but he was armed with a bow rather than a pen.

Also there was a girl next to him with spiky black hair and freckles splashed across her nose. She had stunning green eyes and a leader-like look on her face. She wore silver and gold ofit and had a ring around her head that made her look almost royal-like, and she had a bronze bow strapped to her back. She looked older then us, probably around sixteen, but her face shown with years of experience. I didn't really study the other four kids, but I was vaigly aware that they to wore batter gear, and that they had swords strapped to their sides.

"Shh," said the girl with spiky black hair. "Everyone quite." At first I didn't hear or see anything but the roar of the storm. Then, on the farthest hill, I spotted a woman.

She had long wavy red hair, and freckles covered her face. She wore a long brown dress and appeared to be about my parent's age. There was nothing odd about her other than her glowing green eyes. I vagly understood that she wasn't a monster, but I knew she wasn't human either. She stared at me intently from the distance and said words I had to strain to hear.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

* * *

Chapter 2: I meet the boy of my dreams

I woke up with a start. I sat up and instantly got dizzy. I was still in the cream colored room, only now in was empty. I got to me feet and fell almost as quickly. After a moment or two I was able to stand.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my reflection in the mirror and it wasn't a pleasant sight. My clothes were stained with blood and monster dust. My blue eyes dripped with exoshten, and a cloth was raped around my head. My blond curls intertwined, and to top it all off, I had the worst headache of my life.

I managed to find the door. I stepped out and found myself on a porch with my parents, an alburned headed woman in cameo, and a man in a wheelchair.

"So Clarisse, what are you still doing at camp?" my father asked the auburn haired woman. She was kind of short and mean looking, but she wore a playful smile. Her hair was pulled back in a limp pony tail. She wore a white shirt and cameo pants. She struck me as someone who would lead an army.

"I'm teaching swords play." answered Clarisse.

"You?" teased my dad. I didn't know why he would pick a fight with someone like her.

"You wanna go, Jackson?" she challenged.

"Oh, knock it off you two. You're too old for this." Said a woman I hadn't noticed. She had wavy red hair, freckles, and a bright smile. She appeared to be sketching something but I wasn't sure what. I recognized her as the woman from my dream.

"Thalia, you're awake." Said my mom with surprise. Her storm gray eyes light up when she spoke. "Come here. There's some people I want you to meet." I sat next to my mom and smiled at the group. I tried to look happy, but really I was still just confused.

"This is Clarisse. She's an old friend of Percy's and mine." Said my mother.

"Hardly. Annabeth, I can't believe you married this guy." Said Clarisse gesturing towards my dad.

"I saved your but like a million times." He replied.

"As did I." said Clarisse

"Whatever." I didn't know why they fought so much, but it made me smile.

"Back to what I was saying." Stared my mom. "She's Clarisse and this is Rachel." She gestured towards the red- headed woman. She smiled a pleasant little smile and went back to her drawing. She seemed nice enough, but every time I looked at her I thought of my dream and a shiver went down my spine.

"And finally, this is Chiron. He's the camp activities director." Finished mom.

"Camp?" I asked. "What camp?"

"Why Camp Half-Blood." Said Chiron. He was in a wheelchair with a blanket covering his legs. He had curly light brown hair and a small beard. "I'm surprised your parents waited so long to bring you." He looked slightly disappointed. "I'm so glad your okay."I nodded and stared at the floor. I was having trouble listening. My mind was set on something else. I had a question that would make me sound crazy, but it was the only explanation for what had recently occurred in my life. I was scared to ask, but I felt like I had to.

"The Greek myths are real aren't they?" I said slowly. My question was rather random, but I couldn't stand not knowing the answer. I waited for someone to laugh and call me crazy but everyone stayed quiet, so I continued. "Dad called that girl Hestia, which is also the name of a Greek goddess, and she said something about Poseidon and Athena. And the Furies…."I didn't know what else to say. Somehow I just knew that this may all be real. That it was the only thing that made since. I waited for an answer.

"Come with me." Said my dad as he rose from his seat. "We need to talk."

He led me into the house, trough the cream colored room, and into a large open foyer with a dinning set and a fireplace. I thought we would stop there, but he took a turn and headed up a flight of stairs. I didn't follow him at first. My experience with the Furies had made me fear mysterious hallways just a little.

"Don't worry." My dad must have read the look on my face. "It'll be okay." I followed him up the stairs, and we came to a little ladder that lead up to what had to be the attic. My dad opened up the trap door, and we crawled in. Once inside I gasped.

The room was filled with broken shields, spears, bows, and swords. Shelf after shelf lined the walls with trinkets and little placks. An empty coffin was on the other side on the room, and a small window was to my right.

I spotted a sparkly pink scarf on one of the selves. It looked odd in the room of dusty and broken trinkets so it drew my attention. There was a plack under it but it was covered in dust. I wiped as much off as I could and was able to make out a familiar name. It read:

**Annabeth Chase- Daughter of Athena**

**Aphrodite's Scarf**

**Retrieved from 'Water World'**

I was slightly shocked. I read more and more placks. Each was set up the same, campers name, godly parents name, what it was, and where it was from. I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything here said my theory was correct. You would think that that would please me, but all it did was make me scared. And if that plack with my mother's name on it was true….

"Yes," said my dad. I had forgotten he was there. "the gods are real. Everyone here at camp is the child of a god, as you can see from the placks." He gestured around the room. "Were half human, half god. That's why were called half-bloods. We can also be called Demigods, or um… Heroes." I felt like he was beating around the bush like there was something he didn't want to tell me.

"Your mom's mom, your grandmother I guess, is Athena." He said.

"Goddess of wisdom." I rescaled from my Latin class. My dad smiled.

"Yes. And my father is um..." he trailed off. I didn't understand why this made him nervous. Was he afraid I wouldn't believe all this? I tried to look encouraging but that didn't seem to help.

"My dad's Poseidon." He said almost in a whisper. He rubbed the back of his neck like he was embarrassed. I tried to hide it, but I was kind of shocked. Out of the millions of gods, my father, whom I had known forever, was the son of the second most powerful. I thought back to when I had screamed and the earth shock under me. Had that been because my grandfather was Poseidon? Was I able to do all sorts of things like that now?

My father went over to a shelf and picked something up. He came back and handed me a ball point pen. I didn't understand how it had anything to do with are conversation, but then my mind flickered back to my dream. Was this some kind of…

"It's a weapon." He said reading my mind. "It was a gift to me from my father. Read the side." I did as he said. I could tell that it was written in ancient Greek, but yet I somehow knew it read 'Anaklusmas'.

"Riptide." I translated. I wasn't sure how I knew that either.

"Take off the cap." said my father, and I obeyed. It magically grew into a sword. It was several feet long, but it felt balanced in my hands. Each side of the blade stretched to a fine point, and I knew in an instant that this weapon was made to be as deadly as it could. It was a silvery/bronze color, and it glittered in the light. If a weapon can look beautiful, then it took the crown.

"Wow." I managed to say.

"It's made of cetal bronze. It will vaporize any monster you come into contact with. It was the only weapon I ever used, and you don't have to worry about losing it because it will always reaper in your pocket. I want you to have it. Your gonna need it more than me." He managed a smile. All this was a lot to take in. Questions swarmed into my head, but I asked the one that bothered me the most.

"Dad?"

"Yah?"

"If Poseidon is the second most powerful god, and I have his blood, does that make me powerful?" I asked. It may seem like a no duh question, but I felt like I needed to know.

"You created an earthquake that took out half of Manhattan, and you're asking me this?" He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Thalia, there are half-bloods all over the world but your different. You have the power of Poseidon _and_ Athena. You will always be in danger and you can do things beyond your belief." He began to look distant, like he was rembering something from long ago.

"Camp half-blood is a place you'll be safe and you can train. Just spend the summer here, and I promise you'll understand everything." He said.

I walked to the attic window and looked out at the camp grounds. It was the most gorgeous place I'd ever seen. Fields of berries went on for miles and a small river ran through the woods. Millions of cabins covered the land, some big, some small. Each one was decorated differently. Golden sunlight filled the place as campers and half-goat-kids (Who I learned were called satyrs, and that when called something else will get really pissed.) ran around with bows and swords. I trusted my father, and he claimed I'd be safe here, which I wanted more than ever. The world seemed so at peace it was hard for me to leave the happy site of the camp and turn to answer my father.

"I'll stay." I said, and he smiled.

"All right then, let's get someone to show you around camp." He turned to leave. I recapped Riptide, placed my new weapon in my pocket, and followed.

* * *

We went back to the front porch, and I tried not to look too shocked when I laid eyes on Chiron. From waist up he looked like he had when I left, but from waist down he had the body of a white stallion. I hadn't really thought about it, but if the gods and monsters were real, that meant magical creatures like centaurs were real to.

"Have you chosen to join us at camp this year?" asked Chiron. He was walking (or cantering) around the porch like he was angshus.

I nodded.

"Great!" he responded. He looked relieved. Why did everyone want me to stay here so much? "David here will show you around." At first I was unsure who he was talking about, but then he side stepped out of the way to revile the sandy haired, golden eyed boy from my dream. I tried to look calm.

"Come on." Said David. "I'll show you your cabin." I began to follow him when Chiron shouted.

"Report back here when you're done. There's still much to talk about." I nodded and followed David to the twelve biggest cabins at camp.

* * *

"That's Athena's cabin over there." David said gesturing towards a silver cabin with an owl painted on the door. "It's over crowded, so you're going to stay in Poseidon's cabin."

"Works for me." I replayed. We had already seen the stables, the chariots, the arena, and talked to like fifty dryads (Whom apparently were fans of David). I was getting tired and hungry.

"When's dinner?" I asked.

"Sundown on the Pallaville." He replied.

"Okay and that would be when exactly?" I asked. He looked up at the sky for a moment as if he wore checking the time then replied.

"In about two hours"

"Uh."

We passed several other cabins. One was an ugly red color with the painting of a boars head on the door. Sitting on the porch were a bunch of meaning looking kids in cameo. David said the cabin was Ares', god of war. The kids gave me dirty looks as I passed.

The next cabin I saw was painted sparkly pink with hearts all over it. I didn't need David to tell me to know that this cabin was Aphrodite's, goddess of love. Ten or fifteen model-worthy girls sat on the steps. They giggled and flirted with David as we passed. For some reason that made me mad.

Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunts, cabin was empty. It was moonlight gray, and had a timber wolf painted on the door. It sparkled with a certain mysterious glow. I was staring at it when David stopped and said.

"This is my cabin." I looked up to see a brilliantly lit, solid gold cabin. It sparkled with sunshine and life, as campers ran in and out shooting fake arrows at one and other. The light of the cabin was blinding, but if you looked close enough, you could just make out that there was a painting on the door of a bow and arrow.

"My father's Apollo." Said David. He sounded slightly bitter. "He's the god of the sun, archery, median, stuff like that." I noticed that he left out arts, prophecy, and poetry in his list. When he talked about his dad he seemed to rush, like he was embarrassed, but he also sounded kind of mad.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. He looked distant.

"Do what?"

"Try to avoid talking about your dad."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why?"

"You just wouldn't!" He was starting to yell.

"I was only trying to help." I whispered. I didn't want to embarrass him by making a seen, but he was really starting to piss me off.

"I don't need your help!" he snapped. His eyes grew darker. Rather than a sunny day, they looked more like a burning fire. "Your just some stupid girl here by parents will. You don't have a missing parent, or one that you rarely see. You're not like us, so stop trying to be."

I balled my fist. _What a jerk. _I would have felt bad for him but he was screaming at me like _I_ had done something wrong. I had had a hard day, and I didn't need some stupid kid screaming at me because his dad sucked. I was only trying to be friendly, and he told me I didn't belong. Who did he think he was?

I screamed in frustration, and the earth rumbled beneath my feet. David looked confused and panicked at first, but when he figured out _I _was doing it he just looked stunned. I stopped screaming, and the world went still. The once conversation-filled cabins had all go silent. Everyone was staring at me with disbelief. I didn't care.

"Yah? Well I don't need you either! I can find the cabin myself!" I ran off to the largest cabins at camp and left David standing there shocked.

* * *

Chapter 3: I get a talking horse

Okay, so trying to find one stupid cabin out of like a million is supost to be hard, but when you're looking for Poseidon's cabin, you don't need to worry.

The Big Three cabins (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) are the largest at camp. They sit on top of a large hill, and are the easiest to identify. Zeus' cabin was in the middle. It was made out of a cloudy gray marble and had an electric blue lightning bolt dashed across the door. The cabin was empty.

"Zeus hasn't had any kids since Thalia became the huntress." Said a boy I hadn't noticed. He was about eighteen or nineteen and had olive colored skin. His stringy black hair dripped down in his face, and he had gray eyes but not the pretty kind like my mothers. His were hollow and life-less.

He was sitting on the front porch steps of a solid black cabin. The framing was done in the shape of bones, and there was a painting on a skull on the door. As far as I could see, this boy was the only one from the cabin.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "How do you know my name?" He looked confused for a moment. "You said Thalia. That's my name."

"Oh." He said. He smiled a bit like he thought I was funny. "I was talking about the daughter of Zeus. I guess you two just have the same name." He shrugged it of like it wasn't a big deal. Then, he got to his feet and stuck out his hand. "The names Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Thalia Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson."I replied. For a moment he looked at me kind of shocked, and then he just looked scared.

"Wait so if your parents are both demigods…"

"How did you know that they were demigods?" I cut him off.

"I use to know them, but after a while they stopped coming to camp. I never would have thought…" He seemed to realize he had started to sound creepy. "I mean, wow that's cool. So you're the granddaughter…" he trailed off.

"Of Poseidon and Athena? Yah."

"And let me guess. You made the earthquake." I nodded. I would have expected him to look shocked like everyone else, but his expression didn't change. "Well it's been nice talking to you." He continued. "I'm gonna go tease your dad about falling for Annabeth now." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah that does seem to be the main event of the day." I kidded.

"I'll see ya' later." He waved then melted into a shadow. You would think that that would freak me out, but well… I had had a pretty freaky day. I walked away from Hades cabin and past Zeus'. I approached my cabin.

The Poseidon cabin didn't look to special from the outside. It was made of a gray sea stone, and shells covered the walls. There was the image of a trident on the door which glowed slightly. I grabbed the handle and felt a weird vibration. The sound of the ocean filled my ears. It felt like I was in front of every body of water in the world, lakes, rivers, seas, oceans. I felt stronger. I pushed open the door and released the knob. My eyes went wide.

It was the most beautiful place I had ever set eyes on. The walls were a sparkly mixture of dark blue and sea-foam green. There were rows of bunk beds, each one hand crafted out of shells. The ceiling had three little golden hippocampi (Half-horse half-fish) hanging down, and a moral of a turning wave. A spring of water was on the far side of the room. Steam rolled off it with a genital hiss, and the light from a nearby window created a rainbow that spread across the room.

On the wall of one bunk was the horn of some large bull and a shield. I thought for a moment that maybe I would be sharing my cabin, but I quickly realized that the bunk had been my fathers. The shield had images of fights crafted into it. A boy and a girl fighting another boy with a scar down his face, a cyclopes saving the boy from a hurtling bolder, and the boy saving the girl. Somehow I just knew that the children on the shield were my parents when they were about my age, and the family tie to that bunk made me choose to lay the few things I had there.

I sat next to the spring and thought about what everyone had told me. My parents we the children of gods, as well as everyone else at this camp, mythical creatures roamed the world (Good and Bad), and that if I left these camp grounds I wouldn't be safe. Ever. Riptide seemed to grow heavier in my pocket. I had almost forgotten I had it. I uncapped it and reviled the long glissading blade.

Then I realized something.

I had killed a monster without this, with my bare hands. Images flashed through my mind, me killing the Fury, bashing the other one in the side, when I screamed the earth shaking, the Furies face when I did this, and David's face as well. I hadn't fully comprehended what I was capable of until that moment.

I stared into the spring. I could have stayed there and marveled at my new life for hours, but I didn't get the chance. Because at that moment I heard the beating of hooves against the roof and my father's laughter.

* * *

"Wooh, BlackJack." Said my dad. I was outside my cabin looking at a site I hadn't expected to see. My dad was getting off the largest, most beautiful creature I had ever seen. It looked like a horse, but had long wings that spread several feet wide. It was pitch black with glittery eyes, and each feather sparkled in the opposing light.

My dad turned and seemed to notice me for the first time. He told the animal to follow him and they both began walking tords me. Dad's hair was spread across his face, and he wore a weird smile. I figured that he'd just flown across camp.

"Hey honey. I'd like you to meet my old Pegasus, BlackJack." He said.

_Sup._

I staggered backwards. Had a Pegasus just talked to me? It wasn't like normal talking, though. I seemed to hear him in my head rather than out loud.

"BlackJack was mine, but I don't need him anymore." Said my dad. He sounded kind of sad. "You will, though." He told BlackJack to go to me. BlackJack was a little reluctant, but he followed through with his orders.

"Um…dad?" I asked. "Is it normal to understand…"

"To understand horses, Pegasi, and hippocampi?" he interrupted. I love my dad like that. He always knew what I was thinking. "Only Poseidon's descents can. He made horses, so you can talk them, and they can talk to you."I was a question I really wanted to ask my dad but I didn't know if now was the time. He most have read my face because he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Dad, I can do stuff that even other half bloods can't do. If I'm not a direct decent, like you or mom, then how can I be more powerful than the other demigods?" I asked. It was a dumb question but I longed for the answer. My dad got on his nee so he could be eye level with me.

"Mortal blood and a god's blood are two totally different things. They don't divide the same. You're not a quarter Poseidon, your half. You're not a quarter Athena, your half. You have all the power of an Athenan demigod, as well as one of Poseidon's, but you're still half mortal. It's hard to understand, but the blood of a god works differently. You can never be less than half." He said.

"So I can be as smart as a child of Athena, and have all the powers of Poseidon's children?" I clarified. Poseidon was so powerful. I realized that to have even a fraction of that would make me stronger than any other demigod here.

"Yes, but your also my daughter, and I have a powerful past." Said my father.

"Like what?" I asked, but he just shook his head.

"One day I'll tell you, but for now why don't you take a ride on BlackJack. Let him get a feel for you, then meet us at the Pallaville for dinner." I nodded, and he walked back down the hill towards the Big House. BlackJack gave a slight whimper.

_I'm gonna miss him._

I got on BlackJack's back as best I could. Living in New York, I'd never ridden a horse before, let alone one who could fly.

"Um BlackJack? I'm not sure how to do this, but…" He took off. We flew strait up until we were about forty feet in the air and then nose divided towards the lake. I held on to him tight at first, but I began to relax. _This is really fun!_ I thought.

"WOOHOO!" I shouted. BlackJack took nose dives, sharp turns, and a million other dangerous, yet surprisingly fun, things. The wind spun my hair around, and it was kind of hard to see, but I didn't care. Let's just say _nothing_ is more exhilarating then riding your Pegasus.

_Where to boss?_ Asked BlackJack. I had a crazy idea.

"Apollo's cabin." I answered. BlackJack took a sharp turn, and we headed to the bright gold cabin.

* * *

Chapter 4: My dinner goes up in smoke

Okay so flying a Pegasus into the brightest cabin at camp may have not been the smartest choice. We crashed into the side of the cabin and feel to the ground. I wasn't hurt, and BlackJack just laughed (Or the closest thing to a laugh a Pegasus can do), but that wasn't exactly the grand entrance I wanted.

Several kids from the Apollo's cabin helped me and BlackJack up. They examined us for cuts and burses, and when they found one, they would whisper something in ancient Greek, and it would instantly heal. Once I assured everyone that we were fine, I found David sitting on the front porch laughing.

"Some entrance." He teased. I didn't want to let him off the hock so easily, but I had trouble staying mad at him. He looked strong and determined with his wooden/cetal bronze bow at his side, but his sandy blond hair and freckles made him look sweet and playful. His golden eyes sparkled when he laughed, and I felt warmer when he was around.

"Oh, so you wanna talk to me now?" I pressed. His face hardened, and he got off the steps to face me.

"Look I'm really sorry." He said. "You didn't do anything wrong and I was a total jerk. I don't like talking about my parents is all. I'm sorry that I took that out on you." I realized he was talking kind of fast. _Was he nervous?_ "I'd still like to be your guide and all, if that'd be cool?"

"Yeah it would, and don't worry about it. You're the only one I really know here though, and I rather you not scream at me if you can help it, okay?" I pleaded. He smiled and the sun seemed to grow warmer.

"It's a deal." He said with a laugh.

_Thalia and David sitting in a tree_

I jumped. I had forgotten BlackJack was there and I blushed.

"BlackJack, go back to the stables. I'll come by later."

_Don't you want me to fly you to the Pallaville for dinner?_

"Nah, David here's gonna walk me."

_It's just like Percy and Annabeth all over again._

I could feel my face burning red.

"Oh, shut up and go." I said. He laughed his little Pegasus laugh and flew off.

"You can talk to Pegasi?" asked David.

"And hoses and Hippocampi." I added. David smiled a bit.

"Why am I not surprised." And with that we began walking to the Pallaville.

* * *

Eating dinner by yourself sucks. Each cabin has their own table, and (as you know) there is no one else in Poseidon's cabin, so I was forced to listen to other kids conversations and not to be a part of it. I thought maybe my dad would sit with me, but he got his tray and went to sit at the grand table with the other adults.

"Sorry Thalia," David whispered as he passed. "I would sit with you if I could, but you know… rules." For some reason him saying that made me happy.

The first thing I noticed was that the food was all healthy. Bread, berries, and other fruits filled are plates. They gave us empty goblets, and said that the cup would fill with whatever we wanted.

"Um… Pepsi?" I whispered, and the drink began to swirl until the drink was full of a dark liquid. I was about to begin eating when my dad passed by and whispered.

"Not Yet."

I looked up to see that everyone had gathered in a line leading to a large fire. I watched as the campers would throw their food into the flames, the biggest berries, the plumpest fruits. I got in line behind David.

"What are we doing?" I asked. He hadn't noticed me approch, so he jumped a little. Once he realized it was me he smiled and answered.

"It's a gift to the gods."

"Why would they want burnt food?"

"They like the smell."

"You're kidding." David looked a little scared after I said that.

"Don't make a joke out of this." He seemed truly worried, so I kept my mouth shut.

I walked up to the fire and dropped in a portion of my meal. Smoke filled my nose, but it smelled different, like freshly cut grass, an ice cream parlor, the ocean, a home cooked meal, all the smells that shouldn't have gone together but did. I understood why the gods would like it.

I went to sit down at my designated table and waited for everyone to finish tossing there food into the flames. Once everyone was seated Chiron stood and walked to the center of the Pallaville. Everyone was quite.

"All right," he began. "This week's news. Capture the flag will go on as planned with the Athena cabin in the lead." A whole bunch of blond headed kids with athletic tans gave each other high fives. "They will be against Ares' cabin." continued Chiron. Some mean looking kids in cameo cheered. I recognized from the red cabin.

"The chariot races start again on Monday, so you better begin to pick your teams." Chiron was looking right at me when he said that. My parents smiled at each other then at me, and I suddenly rembered something from Latin class. Athena and Poseidon had worked together to make the chariot. If I had both their blood, maybe I could…

"In other news," Chiron cut off my train of thought. "We have two guests today. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." My parents waved half-heartedly. "You may have herd of them before," Chiron continued. His voice hardened. "But I advise you not to speak too much about them."

That puzzled me. Everyone kept saying my father had 'a powerful past' or 'you may have heard of him'. What had he done to become so famous? I knew my father would never do anything wrong, so he have just done something vilely important to the world. I would have thought harder on it, but Chiron continued.

"We are very glad to have them. Also we have a new camper." He gestured towards me. A couple kids looked kind of shocked, probley because I was sitting at Poseidon's table. "I want you all to make her feel welcome." I wanted to yell _'well I would feel a lot more welcome if I wasn't sitting by myself'_, but I knew it probley wouldn't help.

"Now," he said. "You may eat!" Everyone began to eat and talk to their siblings. I suddenly didn't feel like eating. Something was wrong. There were too many unanswered questions, to many things people wouldn't explain. I was about to get up and ask the Athena table if I could barrow some research books (surely the goddess of wisdom's kids would have some) when a camper gasped.

The chattering stopped almost instantly, and all heads had turned to the edge of the Pallaville. Walking across was Rachel, the wavy red head from my dream, but now she looked different. Her eyes glowed green and filled with mist. She walked like she was in a dream, and I could tell she was no longer just some mortal girl. She was the girl of my nightmare, and she was staring right at me.

A couple of kids must have followed her glance, because they looked at me with nervous exasperations that read _I'm glad I'm not you!_ I tried to get David's attention and to ask what was going on, but he just stared at the woman as she crossed the Pallaville.

She stopped walking once she was in front of me.

She stared at me absently, her eyes glowing. Everyone looked at me with fear in their eyes. I knew she wasn't a monster, but I could feel her radiation of power, which was just as intimidating. Then in a dreamy voice she whispered into the silent night the words that had echoed through my head all day.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer that call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with final breath_

_And foes bear the arms to the Doors of Death."_

She blinked, and her eyes no longer glowed green. She looked around with a_ how-the-Hades-did-I-get- here_ look on her face. She shook her head and walked away like nothing ever happened. I thought she would notice that everyone was staring at her, but then I realized that it wasn't her whom they were looking at. It was me.

"I…" I staggered. "I don't know why that happened, but… I mean I didn't…" I looked at my parents for help, but they looked as shocked as everyone else at first. Then my dad smiled and shook his head like he couldn't believe what was happening. Chiron seemed to be able to gather his shock as well. He bowed, and everyone else followed.

"What…" I started, but Chiron cut me off.

"Thalia Jackson. Daughter of Percisus, defender of Olympus. Granddaughter of the Lord of the Sea and the Goddess of Wisdom. You are the child of the next Great Prophecy."

To Hopefully be continued by Rick Riordan…..

* * *

Thank you so much for finishing it! :)


End file.
